This invention is related to U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,219 issued to Richard J. Pehoski and Joseph A. Pessetti, the inventors of the present invention. The present invention is and improvement and modification the putter of U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,219.
Basic types of putters presently in use include the so-called blade putters as disclosed in said U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,219 and the mallet type putters which have a more massive and usually rounded body portion. The present invention discloses an improvement to both mallet and blade type putters.